A Brother's Love
by Akkadia
Summary: Kaiba's costantly busy life screeches to a stop when his little brother has a nightmare that will change both their lives forever. Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Akkadia: Ok, Disclaimer time, *pulls a name out of a magical hat* Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Ok, Akkadia has no ownership over any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters. She only owns the story idea.  
  
Akkadia: Thank you. *Looks around* where's yami?  
  
Yugi: *points towards the kitchen as an explosion goes off*  
  
Yami: *walks out dressed in a burnt apron* oops! Should have used the cook book.  
  
Akkadia: Oh brother!  
  
Karria: *rolls on the floor holding her stomach laughing*  
  
Akkadia: *slaps forehead* Oy on with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Seto Kaiba looked up from the pile of paper work and let out a frustrated sigh. There was no way he would be able to get all this work done before tomorrow. He'd had two school projects to do. Both from his two least favorite teachers. He had to run his company, a meeting the next morning and to top it off, the finals at school were coming up. Kaiba looked up at the clock as it struck two. The sixteen year old leaned forward letting his head rest in his hands. It was almost too much for him to take. There was only one thing that brought a smile to Kaiba's lips. His little brother, Mokuba. Ever since they were kids, Kaiba and Mokuba were always together. When Pegasus kidnapped Mokuba, Kaiba nearly died of heart break. Then there was the time when Marik's rare hunter's kidnapped Mokuba. If it wasn't for Yugi's friend Tea, Kaiba was sure he wouldn't have seen his brother again. He didn't know what he would do if anything ever happened to Mokuba. Kaiba suddenly came back to reality and looked back at his paper work. The silence in his office was getting to him and was making it even harder to concentrate. The silence was soon broken as the sound of a scream filled the Kaiba Mansion. Kaiba sat up so fast his chair clattered to the ground, "Mokuba!" he ran out of his office. Kaiba made his way towards his little brother's room and opened the door. He found Mokuba on his bed thrashing his arms out and screaming. Kaiba could easily make out tears on Mokuba's face. He calmly approached his little brother and gently touched his shoulder, "Mokuba, shh, it's ok. It's me, Seto."  
  
Mokuba opened his eyes and looked around franticly for his brother, "Seto?" His long black hair was matted down with sweat and he was trembling.  
  
Kaiba sat down on Mokuba's bed and did the only thing he could think of, He gathered his shivering little brother into his arms To Kaiba's surprise, Mokuba was freezing cold, "Mokuba, its ok it was just a nightmare. No one's going to hurt you." Kaiba could tell Mokuba was starting to relax. He smiled but he didn't understand it. Mokuba was almost eleven years old now. He hadn't had a nightmare in almost two years. Kaiba knew his brother would have nightmares about their parents occasionally he at times would to but never would admit it. He couldn't risk scaring Mokuba. Still even Mokuba's nightmares ended a while ago. So what could is brother possibly been so afraid of? He decided to find out later. Kaiba remembered the stack of paperwork on his desk but snorted. His little brother was a hell of lot more important than his job and he would take care of his homework later. It was spring vacation and he had time. He held Mokuba close to him feeling his little brother's soft breath on his neck. Kaiba looked down and smiled. His smile soon faded when he saw a small cut on Mokuba's right arm. Kaiba's face grew hardened with anger. Someone had hurt Mokuba and that someone was going to pay. He looked back at his brother's face and his expression softened. Kaiba sighed deeply and ever so gently sat up and laid Mokuba on the bed. He went into his brother's bathroom to find some bandages and some ointment. Kaiba returned and gently cleaned the wound and placed a band-aid on it. He looked back at his brother's face and his expression softened yet again. He lay back down and gathered his brother in his arms yet again. Before he could stop himself, Kaiba fell asleep, clearly unaware of the shadowy figure in the window.  
  
Akkadia: Ok that wasn't exactly was I'd expected from myself.  
  
Karria: Yep you go that right  
  
Akkadia: What is that suppose to mean  
  
Karria; Oh nothing  
  
Yugi: *walks into kitchen with a toilet plunger walks out with a bucket of water, walks in with a pliers, walks out with an oversized candy cane*  
  
Akkadia+Karria: What in the hell are you doing?!?  
  
Yugi: *Stops* Yami's stuck in the oven  
  
Karria: Oh is he done yet?  
  
Akkadia: *slaps forehead* Oy, get back into your soul room now!  
  
Karria: *Grumbling* ok I'm going I'm going. *retreats back into the millennium anklet*  
  
Akkadia: Ok 3 reviews= chapter 2 Please!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Akkadia: Ok, Disclaimer time! Yami care to do the honors?  
  
Yami: Ok, Akkadia has no ownership over any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters. She only owns the story idea.  
  
Akkadia: Thank You  
  
Yugi: Are we gonna be in this story?  
  
Akkadia: I don't know this is under the Yu-Gi-Oh category isn't it?  
  
Yami: Uh, yeah, so? What's your point?  
  
Akkadia: Of course you're gonna be in the story!  
  
Yami+Yugi: Oh  
  
Yami: say where's Karria?  
  
Karria: *Calls from other room* in here!  
  
Akkadia: I know I'm gonna regret asking this but what in hell are you doing in there?  
  
Karria: looking for supplies! Supplies to kill the stupid head that attacked Mokuba!  
  
Akkadia: One problem karria  
  
Karria: What?  
  
Akkadia: I've never told you who attacked him and if he was attacked, duh.  
  
Karria: Oh *sweatdrops*  
  
Akkadia; On with the fic.  
  
A/N: OMG 6 reviews! I can't believe it! I was sure this story was going to be a down the drainer! Well just as I promised here's chapter 2! BTW this is going to be kinda short. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The sun shone through the window of Mokuba's bedroom making him snap his eyes shut. He felt another presence and tilted his chin up. Seto was here with him. But why? It all suddenly came back to him He'd had a nightmare the night before and remembered his brother coming in. Mokuba carefully got out of bed and quietly got dressed, being careful not to disturb his brother's rest. He left the room and headed down to the kitchen. The younger Kaiba knew the servants weren't up at this time and decided to make breakfast himself. He'd learned from watching the cook. In no time flat Mokuba whipped up some pancakes, sausages, and bacon. He added orange juice and a cup of coffee with cream and of course extra sugar. He placed the meal onto a tray and carefully carried it back up to his room. Mokuba set the tray aside on his table and went over to wake his brother, "Seto, get up; breakfast is ready."  
  
Seto Kaiba opened one eye than two. He groaned lightly, "Oh, Mokuba!" he wanted to fall right back to sleep but the scent of sausages brought him to a sitting position. Mokuba was pulling out a chair for him. Kaiba smiled and sat down. He bit into the pancakes, "Hmm, these are the best. How did the cook get these the right flavor?"  
  
Mokuba blushed, "Actually, I'm the one who made them Seto."  
  
Kaiba nearly choke on his food, "You made this, Mokuba?"  
  
Mokuba nodded, "I wanted to give you a good start for today."  
  
"What day is that exactly?"  
  
Mokuba's expression slightly saddened, "Its Friday, brothers day!"  
  
Kaiba mentally slapped himself. How could have he forgotten, "So, what do you want to do today then?" he asked.  
  
Mokuba's angelic smile returned, "I wanna go to the arcade!"  
  
Kaiba groaned, "Again!" He looked at his brother and knew what he was about to do. Right on cue, Mokuba gave him the puppy eyes. That was his weakness, "Oh all right."  
  
"Yeah!" Mokuba jumped up and hugged his brother, "Ok, just let me get dressed." He went to his room and changed into another outfit along with another trench coat.  
  
Mokuba came out in his usual jeans and stripped shirt. Around his neck was his duel card chain with Kaiba's picture. Kaiba's neck held the same thing, "Seto, I'm ready!"  
  
Kaiba chuckled and walked to his brother, "So you wanna take the limo or you wanna see your big brother behind the wheel?"  
  
Mokuba surprised Kaiba when he said, "It's so nice out Seto, and do you think we could walk?"  
  
Kaiba looked outside and sure enough the sun was shining, it was a beautiful day, "Oh, all right Mokuba." The two of them headed out the door. Kaiba began to walk with his usual strides but soon slowed down. He almost forgot his pace was far too big for Mokuba go keep up with. They finally arrived at the arcade and Kaiba expected Mokuba to run towards the games leaving Kaiba to sit alone. But Mokuba surprised Kaiba by pulling him towards the games.  
  
"Seto, I want you to play a game with me, please!" Mokuba pleaded as he let Kaiba towards the all time favorite of the Kaiba brothers. It was a game called Catch Me If You Can. Mokuba was always the chaser and Kaiba was the victim. Kaiba always defeated Mokuba but that just made the younger Kaiba want to try again. They were really into the game with Mokuba took Kaiba by surprise and caught him, "I did it!"  
  
Kaiba smiled, "He wasn't holding anything back and Mokuba had won. He chuckled when the sound of Mokuba's growling stomach filled his ears, "Hungry, little brother?"  
  
Mokuba nodded, "Pizza!"  
  
Kaiba just laughed and let his brother towards the restaurant section. They ordered a pizza and drinks. When the pizza was done, Kaiba paid the bill and the two of them left the arcade. They headed back towards the Kaiba mansion. Kaiba noticed Mokuba starting to slow down his pace.  
  
"I'm getting tired, Seto." Mokuba said. His eyes were drooping. He looked up at his brother. Kaiba sighed deeply and picked up his brother. Mokuba was small and light. So he was easy to carry. Kaiba smiled as Mokuba fell asleep against his chest. They finally made it back to the mansion and Kaiba headed straight to Mokuba's room. He laid his little brother on his bed not worrying about changing his clothes. Mokuba looked too peaceful. Kaiba pulled the covers up to Mokuba's chin and left the room. He went into his own room exhausted as well. Kaiba fell onto his bed and soon fell into a deep sleep. Kaiba shot up fully awake. He was sweating and trembling. Another nightmare about his parents had crept into his mind. He took a few deep breaths and finally calmed down.  
  
"SEETTOOO!!!"! Mokuba's voice filled the mansion. It wasn't like the cry from last night. This cry was filled with fear and pain!  
  
Kaiba ran out of his room and into his brother's room. He stopped dead in his tracks and gasped. Everything was knocked over. It looked like a tornado had hit! Kaiba noticed something red on the floor. It only took him a minute to realize what it was; blood! Kaiba followed the red trail to the window. It was smashed open and shards of glass lay on the floor. Blood was also dripping from the broken edges, "Oh, my God, MOKUBA!" Kaiba screamed.  
  
Akkadia: Ok, that sucked  
  
Karria: Yep.  
  
Akkadia: I gotta go to work so I'll make this quick  
  
Karria: Here we go.  
  
Akkadia: *Glares at her Yami* 3 reviews=chapter 3! 


	3. Chapter 3

Akkadia: Ok Disclaimer time. Hmm *draws a card from her dueling deck* Whaddya know, the Blue Eyes White Dragon! Lets here it!  
  
BEWD: *roars* translation: Akkadia has no ownership over any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters. She only owns the story idea.  
  
Kaiba: How dare you kidnap my brother, Blue Eyes Attack!  
  
BEWD: *attacks*  
  
Karria: I don't think so *jumps in the way*  
  
Mokuba: Seto!  
  
Kaiba: *Turns to see Mokuba*  
  
Akkadia: I'm just full of surprises. On with the fic!  
  
A/N: Ok, first off thanks to everyone for the reviews. I was literally about to delete this story forever but Karria (yes I do truthfully have a Yami) wouldn't let me so I'm gonna have to keep going. I can't promise a good chapter but just know I've tried my best! Warning: There will be child abuse in this chapter and maybe some in later chapters. I really didn't want to do this but it's part of the story.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
(*TV Announcer: Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh*)  
  
"I'm getting tired, Seto." Mokuba said. His eyes were drooping. He looked up at his brother. Kaiba sighed deeply and picked up his brother. Mokuba was small and light. So he was easy to carry. Kaiba smiled as Mokuba fell asleep against his chest. They finally made it back to the mansion and Kaiba headed straight to Mokuba's room. He laid his little brother on his bed not worrying about changing his clothes. Mokuba looked too peaceful. Kaiba pulled the covers up to Mokuba's chin and left the room. He went into his own room exhausted as well. Kaiba fell onto his bed and soon fell into a deep sleep. Kaiba shot up fully awake. He was sweating and trembling. Another nightmare about his parents had crept into his mind. He took a few deep breaths and finally calmed down.  
  
"SEETTOOO!!!"! Mokuba's voice filled the mansion. It wasn't like the cry from last night. This cry was filled with fear and pain! Kaiba ran out of his room and into his brother's room. He stopped dead in his tracks and gasped. Everything was knocked over. It looked like a tornado had hit! Kaiba noticed something red on the floor. It only took him a minute to realize what it was; blood! Kaiba followed the red trail to the window. It was smashed open and shards of glass lay on the floor. Blood was also dripping from the broken edges, "Oh, my God, MOKUBA!" Kaiba screamed. He dropped to his knees trembling. He'd vowed to always protect Mokuba no matter what happened and he had failed. Kaiba finally stood up and walked over to his little brothers literally messed up bed and sat down. He jumped up again and picked up a small stuffed animal. It was a stuffed blue eyes white dragon. Kaiba had given it to Mokuba for his birthday and one night he'd snuck into his brother's room. Kaiba found out that Mokuba would sleep with the stuffed dragon. Kaiba sighed deeply and placed the stuffed dragon aside. His eye caught a small piece of paper. He picked it up and unfolded it. There was writing on it and it wasn't scrawled in pen ink, no it was blood! Kaiba figured it was Mokuba's blood and he began to read the letter.  
  
Kaiba, As you have already guessed it I have taken your brother Mokuba. Don't bother trying to save him. There's no way.Oh no wait Perhaps there is. There is something that you can give me in Exchange For Mokuba.You. That's right Kaiba. I want you. Take your time deciding But just know that each hour you waste puts your pathetic little brother under my power. Oh, don't worry he's alive. But I can't promise he will be tomorrow, Or the next day..or the next. It's your choice Kaiba. If you want to save your brother then go to the Domino Pier at exactly nine o clock a.m. sharp. You'll know me when you see me.  
An old friend  
  
Kaiba scrunched the note tightly in his fist and growled deeply. He had a good feeling he knew who this so-called old friend was. Kaiba looked at Mokuba's digital clock. It was already 8:30 in the morning. Kaiba didn't hesitate. He raced out of his brother's bedroom and down the stairs. The tall sixteen year old practically zoomed out the door and down the street. He breathed a small sigh of relief when the Domino Pier came into view, "Just hang on Mokuba, your big brother's on his way.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Mokuba opened his eyes. The pain swept over his body. A small groan escaped his slip open lip.  
  
"I thought I told you to shut up!" A man towered over Mokuba. He was dressed in ripped jeans and was topless. Mokuba noticed another half empty beer bottle in the man's hand. The younger Kaiba closed his eyes and braced himself for the worse. And sure enough he got it. The man struck Mokuba numerous times. He kicked him constantly in the ribs. Mokuba felt nothing seconds later. But all that changed as he felt himself being lifted off the ground. For a few seconds he was air born but soon hit the wall and fell to the ground with a sickening thud.  
  
"Please.."  
  
"Maybe that will teach you a lesson." The man turned and walked away leaving Mokuba alone.  
  
"Seto, please hurry." Mokuba said to himself. Tears came to his eyes and he let them fall. Mokuba would always try to be strong but this was more then he could bear. He watched as the salty droplets mixed together with his own blood.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Kaiba finally reached the pier. He glanced at his watch; nine o clock on the nose.  
  
A tall figure stepped out from the shadows, "Ah so I see you've decided to agree with my suggestion, good"  
  
Kaiba's eyes grew wide with horror, "You!"  
  
"That's right Kaiba, it's me, good ole' uncle Cycho." Before Kaiba could respond Cycho grabbed his arm in a deathly iron grip, "Now I'll take you to your brother so you can say good bye." Cycho literally dragged Kaiba towards a shed. He opened the door and pushed Kaiba in. He flipped a light switch.  
  
Kaiba gasped in horror, "Mokuba!" he ran to his brother's side. He couldn't believe his eyes. Mokuba's clothes were covered in blood as well has his hair. And the floor wasn't that brilliant shimmering white either.  
  
Mokuba used the strength he could muster and lifted his head up, "Seto!" he reached for his brother but then suddenly pulled back. "Seto, look out!"  
  
But he was too late, Cycho knocked Kaiba out, literally, "No I'll finally get what is rightfully mine!" Cycho laughed like a crazed manic.  
  
Mokuba took this advantage and took off. He ran for the door and made it out.  
  
"Get back here!" Cycho's voice filled Mokuba's ears but the boy just kept on running. There was only one person Mokuba knew to go to. He ran towards the Game Shop and knocked on the door.  
  
"Don't worry Grandpa, I got it!" Yugi ran for the door and opened it, "Mokuba?"  
  
"Yugi, please don't ask any questions, I need your help." Mokuba could easily tell Yugi was about to ask what had happened.  
  
Yugi nodded and motioned for him to come in. He led Mokuba to the living room, "Oh Mokuba I'll help but you have to tell me exactly why you need my help."  
  
Mokuba began his tale. He told Yugi about Cycho and how he was their stepfather's best friend, "When our stepfather was sent to prison for life Cycho thought he would get custody of me and Seto. But Seto had already been granted custody of me. We thought we were rid of him for good but now he's found us. Cycho kidnapped me in order to lure Seto into his sick twisted trap. He's got Seto locked up right now. I don't know what he's planning on doing with my big brother but what I do know it I've just go to save him."  
  
Yugi was listening closely to Mokuba, "Don't worry Mokuba. I promise I'll do what I can to help. But I'm afraid we can't do this alone. Tristan, Tea, Joey and Bakura will help as well. Yami suddenly appeared from the puzzle.  
  
"I will help as well, Mokuba." Yami said placing a hand on Mokuba's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks guys. Thanks a lot."  
  
Akkadia: Whoa!  
  
Karria: You are literally on a roll here!  
  
Akkadia: You can say that again.  
  
Yugi: All right we're in the story!  
  
Yami: she kept her promise.  
  
Akkadia: Don't I always? Blue Eyes do the honors!  
  
BEWD: *roars* translation: 3 reviews= chapter 4 


	4. Author Note Please read!

A/N: Ok, I'm sooooo sorry it's taking so long to put up chapter 4. I have a good excuse! My computer has a virus and I can't do any typing till it gets fixed! (I'm at a library computer right now and there's a time limit.) So please forgive me! Here's an idea. How bout my readers tell me what they think will happen? If you guess right, I promise I'll put you into the story some how. Or in one of my later stories. (Yes I have more ideas on the way.) Thank you sooo much for understanding. And thanks for all your reviews! 


	5. Real chapter 4!

Akkadia: *walks in Whoo hoo! Disclaimer time again! Who wants to do it?  
  
Karria: I think I'd better, Akkadia has no ownership over any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters. She only owns the story idea and good ole uncle Cycho.  
  
Akkadia: Oh, btw Cycho is pronounced with the chose sound not k.  
  
Karria: It don't matter what you call him he's still Physco!  
  
Cycho: *walks in carrying a chainsaw laughing like Weevil Underwood*  
  
Kaiba: *walks in* you're starting to get on my nerves Blue eyes White lightning!  
  
BEWD: *Attacks*  
  
Cycho: Yeowch! My flambago!  
  
Mokuba: *rolls on the floor laughing*  
  
Akkadia: *sweatdrops* Um ok, this has either turned into a zoo or my worst nightmare  
  
Everyone: *death glare*  
  
Akkadia: WHAT?!?  
  
A/N: Ok, I've finally got my computer back! Whoo hoo! Ok, ok, I'm fine now. Anyway I'll shut up and start the story. Btw thanks for being patient with me. It means a lot.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kaiba moaned lightly as he managed to open his eyes. Though only one opened all the way. His vision was blurry but he knew where he was.  
  
"Ah, you're awake, good."  
  
Kaiba growled lightly under his breath, "Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
Cycho smirked, "Oh, you know very well why I'm doing this, Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba gathered his remaining strength and stood up. A jolt of pain shot through his beaten body, yet he refused to cry out, "Where is my little brother?"  
  
The evil grin on Cycho's face melted away, "He got away the little brat."  
  
Kaiba felt a small ray of hope. At least he knew his brother was safe. No doubt he went to Yugi's house. Kaiba figured that would be the first place to look once he got out of there. Until then he would have to find out exactly what Cycho wanted with him. Kaiba's hands balled into fists, "Why did you do this when you know you will only get killed yourself?" he asked. His voice dripping with pure venom.  
  
"Oh, Kaiba, you should know by now that you must respect your elders," Cycho struck Kaiba hard causing him to lose his balance, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to carry out the remainder of my plan. He left Kaiba alone in the room.  
  
Kaiba moaned in pain. He touched his cheek and winced, "Great more blood." He cursed under his breath. Kaiba's bruised lips formed into a small smile though. At least he knew his brother was out of harms way. That was is only joy at the moment.  
  
Akkadia: Ok I gotta stop there. Short chapter really short chapter but I had to stop.  
  
Karria: She's right it is a short chapter!  
  
Akkadia: glares at her Yami I have school!  
  
Karria: Oh yeah  
  
Akkadia: Ok, 3 reviews = chapter 5! And I promise it will be longer! 


	6. Chapter 5

Karria: *walks out* My hikari's come down with a really really really really really reallly......  
  
Akkadia: *from her bedroom* I think they get the picture Yami! *sneezes*  
  
Karria: Really bad cold. So I'm taking over till she's well. so I'll do the disclaimer *ahem* Akkadia has no ownership over any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters. She only owns the story idea and Cycho. On with the fic!  
  
Chapter 5  
Yami went into the bathroom and returned with the first aid kit while Yugi walked over to the phone, "I'm going to call Tea, all right."  
  
Mokuba nodded, "Don't say anything just yet though. I want to tell them myself." He didn't know why but he felt explaining the situation would be easier for him. Yami came over and began to dress his wounds. A few minutes later the bleeding on his arms had stopped and his arms were bandaged, "Thanks Yami."  
  
Yami only nodded and returned the first aid kit to the bathroom. He came back, "Yugi, I'm going to make some hot chocolate, all right."  
  
"Ok, just be careful and set the burner on low heat this time." Yugi said remembering an incident in the past.  
  
Yami chuckled and went into the kitchen.  
  
Mokuba felt a fly on his shirt. He reached up to brush it away. In the process his hand accidentally hit his duel card locket. Mokuba took it into his hands and opened it. Inside was a picture of Seto while they were still living at the orphanage. The younger Kaiba closed his eyes.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
9 year old Mokuba dribbled the basketball and tossed it towards the basket. The ball bounced off the rim. He ran to retrieve it but was tripped.  
  
"Hey shrimp, who said you could play with our ball, let alone play with it on our court." It was the biggest meanest orphan; Keito.  
  
Mokuba looked up at the bully with fear in his eyes, "Leave me alone Keito."  
  
Keito walked over to the small boy and grabbed him by the hair, "I don't think so."  
  
Mokuba cried out in pain. Tears stung his eyelids. He did the only thing he could think of, "SETO!!!!" Mokuba was trying to look out for himself but there were times that it was just too much for the little guy to handle.  
  
Keito slapped Mokuba in the face, "Shut up you little brat or you're gonna wish you had never been born."  
  
"Let go of my brother you filth."  
  
Keito turned to find himself face to face with Seto Kaiba, "Well well if it isn't the famous Seto Kaiba."  
  
"Didn't you hear me. I said let him go or you'll have to answer to me." Seto's normally soft blue eyes hardened like ice.  
  
"You got lucky you brat." Keito literally threw Mokuba to the ground causing the younger boy to cry out in pain. Keito ran off to find someone else to beat up.  
  
Seto ran to his brother's side, "Are you all right little brother?"  
  
Mokuba refused to look at his brother, "I'm such a weakling, Seto. How can you even call me family?"  
  
Seto couldn't believe what Mokuba had just said. He picked his brother up and enveloped him into a hug, "Shh, Mokuba it's ok. Your my life. I love you more than anything. You know that. And I promise I will always be there for you."  
  
Mokuba looked up at Seto with bloodshot eyes, "You mean it?"  
  
Seto nodded and hugged his brother even tighter.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
That was the same day the two of them had been adopted and all the trouble had started. Mokuba felt his tears once again on his soft cheeks, "Don't worry Seto, I'll save you some how."  
  
Yugi picked up the phone and dialed Tea's number. After three rings she picked up.  
  
"Hello Gardner residence this is Tea."  
  
"Tea, it's Yugi, could you come over?"  
  
"Sure but what's the problem?"  
  
"I can't tell you now. In fact I can't tell you at all. There's someone here who needs our help and he wants to answer the questions."  
  
"Oh, ok, Yugi, sure I'll be right over." Tea hung up the phone told her parents she'd be going to Yugi's for a few and left.  
  
Yugi hung up and picked the phone up again. He punched in Joey's number. Serenity answered, "Hey Serenity could I talk to Joey for a minute, please?" He could hear Joey and Tristan arguing in the back round.  
  
"Sure, Joey it's Yugi!"  
  
Joey pushed Tristan off him and took the phone, "Yuge, what's up?"  
  
"Joey, I need you and Tristan..." Yugi thought for a moment, "and Serenity to come over right away, please."  
  
Joey recognized that worried tone in Yugi's voice, "Yugi, what's the matter, are you hurt?"  
  
"No Joey I'm fine. But there's someone here who needs our help, please."  
  
"Ok, Yuge, we'll be right over." Joey hung up the phone and turned to Tristan and his sister, "Yugi needs us to come over. He said there's someone there who needs our help." The three of them ran out of the house and headed towards the Game Shop.  
  
Yugi sighed and picked up the phone one more time. He dialed Bakura's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Bakura, could you come over for a few minutes?"  
  
"Sure I was actually on my way over right now."  
  
"Thanks see you in a few." Yugi hung up the phone thankful he didn't have to say the same thing a third time, "Ok the other's are on their way."  
  
Yami came back in with a tray. He handed Mokuba one of the steamy mugs, "Careful."  
  
Mokuba took the cup and slowly sipped the steamy liquid trying not to burn his tongue, "Thanks guys." he said.  
  
"How is it?"  
  
"It's fine almost as good as Seto's." Mokuba smiled weakly.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Yugi got up and answered, "Hey guys thanks for coming."  
  
Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Bakura and Tea had managed to end up at Yugi's at the same time, "Ok Yuge, we're here so what's the big emergency?" Joey asked. He stopped short when he saw Mokuba, "Oh, my God what happened?"  
  
Yugi led the five of them into the living room. He turned to Mokuba, "Do you need a few minutes to think or do you wanna tell them now?"  
  
Mokuba placed his hot coco on the coffee table and sighed, "My brother's been kidnapped..." he spilled out the whole story for a second time. When he'd finished the others were speechless for a moment or two. No one had noticed Yami and Yugi hadn't been listening.  
  
"I've never seen him so scared. Not even when the big five trapped Kaiba in his own virtual reality game. This is bad Yami, really bad." Yugi said while pacing back and forth in the kitchen.  
  
Yami's crimson eyes had been following Yugi's every move. He'd never seen his aibou so worried, "Yugi, don't worry. We'll think of something. Now from what Mokuba has told us, Kaiba is safe...for the moment anyway. He said that his uncle is holding Kaiba in a warehouse near the pier right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well that's our first clue. Come on we better check on Mokuba." Yami led Yugi back into the living room. When they returned the found Mokuba staring at the picture of Kaiba that hung around his neck.  
  
Yugi sat down next to Mokuba and placed a small comforting hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Mokuba we're gonna do everything we can to help your brother."  
  
Mokuba looked at Yugi, "Thanks."  
  
"Mokuba, do you have any idea why your uncle kidnapped you to get your brother?" Bakura asked.  
  
Mokuba took a sip of his hot coco slightly wincing as he nearly burned his tongue, "I don't know what he wants with my brother. But I think I know why he did this..."  
  
Karria: *rereads chapter* are you sure you wanna stop there Aibou?  
  
Akkadia: *calls from the bedroom* I gotta stop somewhere. *blows nose and sound like a fog horn*  
  
Karria: You are so cruel do you know that?  
  
Akkadia: I know I am.  
  
Kaiba: How dare you end at that!  
  
Mokuba: *bounces off the walls like a bouncy ball* Yehaww!  
  
Akkadia+Karria: What in the? KAIBA!!!  
  
Kaiba: What?  
  
Mokuba: Three *boing* reviews = chapter *boing* 6! *boing boing boing boing.........*  
  
Akkadia: Ohhh kkk! 


	7. Chapter 6

Akkadia: *is sitting on her couch drinking hot coco with a peppermint stick in the cup* Disclaimer time!  
  
Yami: I'll do it. Akkadia has no ownership over any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters. She only owns the story idea and Cycho.  
  
Akkadia: *sneezes* thanks Yami.  
  
Karria: *failingly attempts to imitate Eminem* Guess who's back? Back again? Yami's back tell a friend!  
  
Everyone (xept Akkadia and Karria) *major sweatdrop*  
  
Akkadia: You're really starting to scare me you know that?  
  
Karria: *smirks* good.  
  
Akkadia: I'm ignoring you now. Ohhh kkk!!!! on with the fic.  
  
A/N: This is gonna be short: Just saying a quick thanks for the reviews and your patience! This chapter may be short. I'm still brainstorming as I write so bear with me. Oh btw, Friday October 3 is my birthday! I turn 17!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
(TV announce dude: previously on Yu-Gi-Oh)  
  
"I've never seen him so scared. Not even when the big five trapped Kaiba in his own virtual reality game. This is bad Yami, really bad." Yugi said while pacing back and forth in the kitchen.  
  
Yami's crimson eyes had been following Yugi's every move. He'd never seen his aibou so worried, "Yugi, don't worry. We'll think of something. Now from what Mokuba has told us, Kaiba is safe...for the moment anyway. He said that his uncle is holding Kaiba in a warehouse near the pier right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well that's our first clue. Come on we better check on Mokuba." Yami led Yugi back into the living room. When they returned the found Mokuba staring at the picture of Kaiba that hung around his neck.  
  
Yugi sat down next to Mokuba and placed a small comforting hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Mokuba we're gonna do everything we can to help your brother."  
  
Mokuba looked at Yugi, "Thanks."  
  
"Mokuba, do you have any idea why you uncle kidnapped you to get your brother?" Bakura asked.  
  
Mokuba took a sip of his hot coco slightly wincing as he nearly burned his tongue, "I don't know what he wants with my brother. But I think I know why he did this..." He paused for a minute and placed his cup on the coffee table, "You see since Seto gained control of Kaiba corp. we've inherited larges amounts of money. Cycho knew about this and decided to take that money from us. He snuck into Seto's office and tried to delete some very important files and tried to transfer the inheritance from our account to his. What he didn't know was that I at the time was still awake. I could hear some commotion in Seto's office and I went to check it out. When I saw Cycho I ran to Seto's bedroom. I managed to get him up and I told him what I'd saw. Seto immediately ran to his office to find it trashed. Windows were broken the lamp was knocked over, and so was his computer chair. Seto put the chair up again and clicked on the computer. As soon as the desktop was loaded, he clicked on a link and started typing furiously. After about twenty minutes of none stop typing Seto turned his computer off. He told me he'd managed to fix the damage Cycho had done. We talked to the police and Cycho was arrested. But somehow he was only sentenced to four years in prison and twelve years probation. I know Cycho's going to try to break into our files again. But I know he can't. That is he can't without my brother. You see for better security, Seto has his main office locked up. Inside holds all our files. My brother is also the only one who knows the password to get into our files online. Cycho's going to do what ever it takes till Seto tells him the password."  
  
"You said no one except your brother has access to the password, right?" Yugi asked.  
  
"That's right. Even *I* don't know what it is." Mokuba sighed deeply, "I'm scared. I'm so scared, you guys." tears threatened to fall down his cheeks.  
  
Yugi seemed to sense the younger Kaiba's tears and put his arm around him, "Don't worry Mokuba, it's ok to cry."  
  
Mokuba leaned his head on Yugi's shoulder and let the tears fall.  
  
*Meanwhile back at the warehouse*  
  
Kaiba opened his eyes in frustration. He thought perhaps sleep would give him some comfort. But it proved wrong. Because of all the pain, Kaiba was unable to slip into slumber. He groaned lightly in pain. The door of the building was thrown open and Cycho entered the room. Kaiba growled under his breath.  
  
Cycho looked down at the brown haired teen, "I'm bored."  
  
Kaiba glared daggers straight at Cycho, "That's your problem."  
  
Cycho smirked, "Wait I know. I think I'll work out a little. Yeah, and I know just how to start out my routine!" the man grabbed Kaiba by his hair and pulled him up. He literally dragged him towards the wall. In a few minutes, Kaiba was chained to the wall completely helpless. Cycho just stood there. Kaiba closed his eyes and sighed. They snapped open again when the wind was knocked out of him due to an extremely hard blow in his stomach. Next came a hit to his jaw. Then one to his nose. Soon after his mouth. Kaiba could feel the blood running down his face and taste it on his lips. This torture continued for almost an hour. But to Kaiba it felt like an eternity. Just when he didn't think he could take much more, Kaiba felt Cycho removing the chains from his wrists and ankles. Cycho one again seized Kaiba by his dirty brown hair and dragged him back to where he was originally found, "Boy that was fun. I hope we can do it again soon!" Cycho turned to walk away. He stopped then faced Kaiba, "Just so you know, I'm in a good mode today. Consider this a gift. If I didn't need your assistance on something I would have killed you right from the start." With that Cycho walked out of the building, leaving a half consciousness Kaiba in the light of a dimly lit bulb that hung from the ceiling, "Please God help me." the teen thought before allowing the darkness to swallow him.  
  
*At Yugi's House*  
  
Mokuba finished his hot coco and handed Yami the now empty mug. The tears had finally ceased but the younger was still sobbing like crazy inside. Mokuba had wanted to go straight to the warehouse. Yugi told him that he needed rest and they would need a plan. There was no telling what Cycho had planned just incase something like this would happen. It took quite a bit of tough debating but Mokuba finally agreed. All the other's except Joey and Serenity had already left. Joey and Serenity's mom was on a business trip and it was just the two of them. They had decided to spend the night. Just in case they'd be needed. Later that night Mokuba crawled into the guestroom bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. "Please Seto, hang on for me. I love you big brother." he whispered into the night before turning off the light and let sleep take over his aching body.  
  
Akkadia: Well that's it for chapter 6!  
  
Karria: *singing* I've got sunshine. I've got music. I've got my man who couldn't ask for anything more! *dressed like a show biz girl in a karaoke bar*  
  
Akkadia: *major sweatdrop, Anime Fall* All right that's it, who spiked the hot chocolate!  
  
Cycho: *smirks*  
  
Akkadia: You are so dead! *chases after him*  
  
Cycho: AHH! *Runs off*  
  
Mokuba: Three reviews = chapter 7! 


	8. Chapter 7

Mokuba: *walks in* Hi everyone!  
  
Cycho: *runs in front of the screen* Ahh! Help she's turned into a monster!  
  
Akkadia: *appears a few seconds later, carrying a chainsaw* I WANT SOME CHOCOLATE!  
  
Karria: *Major Sweatdrop* Well it looks like I've got my work cut out for me! I might as well do the disclaimer. My hikari who has currently lost her mind has no ownership over any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters. She only owns the story idea and Cycho.  
  
Mokuba: On with the fic!  
  
A/N: Ok, send me to the shadow realm right now. I am sooo sorry for not having this chapter up sooner. School's been literally dumping homework on me! Not only that but I also have writer's block, badly! So even if I did have time to type this up I wouldn't have anything TO type up. (you know what I mean?) Ok, I'll shut up now so you can read. It may kind of suck so please bear with me!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Mokuba tossed and turned in bed. Nightmares were flooding his mind.  
  
~DREAM SEQUENCE~  
  
Mokuba slowly opened his eyes. He tried to sit up but immediately stopped as a jolt of agonizing pain streaked through his body. The younger Kaiba looked around and gasped. The walls were covered in shadows, shadows of figures. These figures were moving. In one corner, Mokuba could see a small figure being dangled off the ground. Another was showing a man chasing a boy. Mokuba suddenly heard screaming. He put his hands over his ears. Blood began to drip down the shadow covered walls.  
  
"You can't escape from me this time, little Mokuba!"  
  
~END DREAM SEQUENCE~  
  
Mokuba woke up screaming. He panted heavily before he finally caught his breath. There was a knock on his door, "Come in." He said, his voice raspy from screaming.  
  
Yugi and Yami entered the room, "Mokuba are you all right? We heard you scream." Yami sat down on the side of the bed while Yugi sat at the desk chair.  
  
He didn't answer them. Instead, Mokuba got up and went into the bathroom. He took a drink of water then returned to the bed, "It was just a dream. But it seemed too real to me." He reached over and picked up his duel monster's locket, "Seto gave this to me the day before we were adopted." He opened the locket and just stared at the picture of Kaiba.  
  
"Mokuba, would you like us to stay with you a while?" Yugi asked.  
  
Mokuba shook his head, "No that's all right. I'm sorry I woke you guys." He placed the locket back on the table and snuggled back under the covers, "I'll be ok." Mokuba slipped into slumber. But the nightmares came back. Again he woke up, yet this time his screaming had ceased. Mokuba looked at the alarm clock that sat on the side table. It was only 3:00 in the morning. The younger Kaiba groaned and fell back against the pillows, "I can't sleep without knowing he's ok." Mokuba whispered. He reached over and opened his locket again, "Please stay strong for me Seto."  
  
"All right, if you need anything just call." Yami said following Yugi out of the room, "This is bad." He whispered to Yugi.  
  
Once the two of them were in Yugi's room the smaller walked over to the window, "I know what Mokuba is going through. I almost had to go through the same thing with my parents. It was so horrible." Yugi turned to face Yami, "What are we going to do?" The tone in his voice showed that he was scared.  
  
Yami sat on the edge of the bed, "I don't know Yugi. But I do know that what ever we do me must be careful. There's no telling what danger lurks in that warehouse." He walked over to Yugi and placed his hands on his shoulders, "Come, you need to sleep."  
  
Yugi was about to protest but had no choice as he let out a yawn, "All right." He climbed into bed and Yami retreated back into the puzzle.  
  
Everyone: (rereads chapter) why is she stopping there?!?  
  
Karria: She's to busy trying to catch Cycho. Hikari, just use the net!  
  
Akkadia: (stops, sweatdrops) Oh good idea! (gets out net and catches Cycho)  
  
Cycho: Oh no!  
  
Mokuba: 3 reviews = chapter 8! 


	9. Flashbacks

Akkadia: *walks in with a sac over her shoulder, muffled screams come from inside* Hi everyone!  
  
Cycho: *from inside the sac* You are in pig dwouble!  
  
Akkadia: *taps the sac* I doubt that Who's gonna do the disclaimer. I know my fave card!  
  
Change of heart: Akkadia has no ownership over any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters. She only owns the story idea and Cycho.  
  
Akkadia: Enjoy the fic!  
  
A/N: WARNING WARNING WARNING Major short. Major fluff, major short major fluff. Writer's block alive and poking! *writer's block pokes* Ow! see what I mean?!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Kaiba moaned lightly despite all the pain that was cascading through his beaten body, the boy couldn't help but smile. Kaiba closed his eyes and thought back a few years ago.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Seto come on it's already 11 in the afternoon!" Mokuba said jumping up and down on the king-sized bed.  
  
Kaiba groaned, "I don't care what time it is Mokuba, I just want to sleep!" His voice had a hint of anger in it. It was the one day of the whole year that Kaiba allowed himself to forget work. Well this day and Mokuba's birthday of course.  
  
Mokuba stopped jumping up and down as his smile was washed away by small tears, "I'm sorry Seto." With that Mokuba ran out of his brother's room into his own and threw himself onto the bed, "I'm just a baka! Why did I disturb Seto? Oh yeah, so I could give him his present. He picked up the small box that lay on his bedside table. Inside was a small silver ring. There was even an engraving written on the outside of the band. It read, "No matter how many victories. No matter how many defeats. You'll always be a winner to me big brother." Mokuba sighed and placed the ring back into the box, "He would probably just scold me for wasting my allowance on petty little things." He even bought a silver chain so Seto could wear it around his neck under his shirt.  
  
Kaiba was fully awake as he saw the tears developing in his little brother's eyes, "Oh, Mokuba, I'm sorry." he gout out of bed and walked to his brother's room. The door wasn't locked and Kaiba let himself in. He walked over to the sobbing form of his brother, "Hey, kiddo. I'm sorry." He gathered his weeping sibling into his arms, "I'm not mad at you. I could never become angry with you."  
  
Mokuba wiggled out of his brother's embrace and reached for the box, "Happy Birthday Seto, I hope you like it." he handed the box to Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba opened the box and pulled out the ring. He read the inscription and smiled, "Thank You Mokuba."  
  
Mokuba pulled the chain out from under the small cushion, "Here, I bought a chain for you so you could wear it on your neck."  
  
Kaiba strung the ring on the chain and placed it around his neck, "This is the best birthday any brother could ever ask for. Thank you Mokuba." The two of them just lay in Mokuba's bed enjoying the other's presence.  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
Kaiba reached under his shirt and smiled. The necklace was were it belonged. close to him.  
  
*Meanwhile back at the Motous*  
  
Mokuba was still staring at the picture of Seto. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Mokuba shut his eyes tight as the sun hit them. He moaned still half asleep, "Wha...what's going on?" he looked around after adjusting his eyes to the light and found his brother standing in the doorway, "G'morning, big brother!" he jumped out of bed and ran to his brother. The two quickly embraced.  
  
"Good Morning Mokuba, I see you're ready for a big day." Kaiba chuckled noticing his little brother's sudden burst of energy, "Let me guess, the arcade?"  
  
Mokuba just beamed, "You read my mind, Seto! Just let me get dressed." In less than two minutes, Mokuba was dressed in blue jeans white sneakers and a black shirt with the Kaibacorp logo scrawled in the front, "Ok, Seto, I'm ready!" Kaiba led his brother out of the mansion. They got into the limo and were soon approaching the street of the arcade. The two of them walked in and in seconds were mobbed by a dozen reporters. Mokuba's smile disappeared in a flash. His brother had been mentioning something about a press conference but he claimed he didn't know the location or time. Mokuba shook his head sadly and walked into the arcade. His brother had a job to do. He didn't want to get in the way...like he always did. Mokuba sat down in the booth nearest the back. After twenty minutes he heard the arcade doors opening. Kaiba made his way towards the back. He sat across from his brother.  
  
"Sorry about that, kiddo. I didn't--"  
  
"You didn't mean for it to happen. I know. You don't have to apologize. I understand, Seto. You've got Kaiba corp to run. You don't need me to get in your way. No doubt that's all I've been doing all our lives." Mokuba touched the duel monsters locket and sighed, "I'll just go celebrate my 11th birthday alone." with that Mokuba slid out of the booth and headed towards the door. As soon as he was outside, Mokuba broke into a run. He also broke into sobs as well. Not caring were his feet led him, the younger Kaiba soon found himself at domino park. Mokuba fell to his knees as the tears gushed from his puffy red eyes.  
  
Kaiba was clearly shocked by Mokuba's sudden retreat from the arcade. He followed his brother till he finally caught up to him. Kaiba walked over and kneeled next to the trembling form of Mokuba, "Hey, kiddo. I'm sorry." He picked Mokuba up and gathered his shiveirng little brother into his arms, "You've done nothing but bring me happiness. Just like that mutt Joey Wheeler duels for his little sister to make her proud of him. I duel for you, Mokuba." he tightened his embrace on the little one. Kaiba moved one of his arms to reach into his pocket. He pulled out a small black box, "Happy Birthday, little brother."  
  
Mokuba wiped some of the tears from his red eyes and took the box. He opened it and found a silver ring identical to the one he'd given Seto earlier the same year. Mokuba looked closely and noticed in inscription on the ring....  
  
Akkadia: Oh, that's it for this chapter  
  
Everyone: *scream really really loud* WHAT?!?!?!?  
  
Akkadia: *rubs her ear* I can't think anymore. Beside. I'm having a small contest. Whoever can come up with the perfect inscription for Mokuba's ring will win a chance to star in my next story! Many will enter one will win!  
  
Karria: *Major sweatdrop* 3 reviews = chapter 9! 


	10. Chapter 9

Yugi: *walks in* Hi everyone! *looks around* uh, where's Akkadia?  
  
Karria: She's hiding. She's afraid of what the reviewers will to do her if they see her.  
  
Yugi: Ohhkkk....  
  
Karria: Is someone going to do the disclaimer? *hears a knock on the door...answers and returns with a telegraph* It's from Akkadia...hmm  
  
Yugi: What does it say?  
  
Karria: *reads* I have, stop, no ownership, stop, over any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters, stop, I only own the story idea, stop, and Cycho, stop. *sweatdrop* what's with all the stops?  
  
Yugi: *shrugs* I've never understood telegraphs, Oh well. On with the fic!  
  
A/N: *tries desperately to avoid the rotten fruit being thrown at her* I don't blame you guys but I've been busy beyond explanation. Please forgive me if this chapter sucks. Although this is supposed to be a Seto/Mokuba brotherly love fic, I'm adding something with yugi in this chapter. It's all part of the story so don't think I'm getting sidetracked or something. My fingers are literally numb as I write this. The winner of the inscription contest is none other than, Shadw! I greatly appreciate the other suggestions. They were great. So don't hate me if I didn't pick yours. Ok, I've blabbed enough enjoy the chapter!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
(TV announcer dude: Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh!)  
  
Kaiba moved one of his arms to reach into his pocket. He pulled out a small black box, "Happy Birthday, little brother."  
  
Mokuba wiped some of the tears from his red eyes and took the box. He opened it and found a silver ring identical to the one he'd given Seto earlier the same year. Mokuba looked closely and noticed in inscription on the ring. His vision was slightly blurry but he managed to make the message out. It said; All the victories I've had are nothing compared to the victory of having you for a brother. Mokuba smiled and threw his arms around his brother, "Thank you so much, Seto!"  
  
Kaiba merely smiled and returned his little brother's embrace. He pulled back so he could reach into his pocket. He handed Mokuba a chain identical to his own. He took the ring and strung it onto the chain, "Here you go Mokuba."  
  
Mokuba took the necklace and placed it around his neck, "I love you, Seto..."  
  
Kaiba ruffled his little brother's hair, "I love you too, kiddo." Suddenly Kaiba's cell-phone rang, "Just a minute, bro..." He stood up and answered the phone, "Kaiba, I don't care, I'm with my brother right now. I told you to cancel all appointments and meetings for today. Yes, ok. bye." he flipped the phone shut before turning back to his brother, "Those idiots never learn."  
  
Mokuba laughed, "Come on Seto, let's go home. I just want to spend my birthday with you."  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
Mokuba pulled out the ring from under his shirt. No one knew about his ring and no one knew about Seto's either. He read the inscription to himself and smiled.  
  
The annoying buzz of an alarm clock filled Yugi's sensitive ears. He reached over and turned the screaming machine off before sitting up and rubbing the tiredness from his violet eyes. Yami appeared from the puzzle. Yugi jumped than relaxed, "I thought I told you not to do that in the morning, Yami!"  
  
Yami just chuckled, "Sorry, aibou. Perhaps we should check on Mokuba."  
  
"Mokuba, I almost forgot!" Yugi stood up and stretched, "Come on." he walked out of his bedroom and headed towards the guest room. Yugi quietly knocked on the wooden door, "Mokuba?"  
  
Mokuba's head shot up at the sound of Yugi's voice. He quickly tucked the gold chain under his shirt before answering, "I'm awake, Yugi. You can come in."  
  
The door opened and Yugi stepped in followed by Yami, "Hey, did you sleep ok?"  
  
Mokuba nodded, "Yeah, actually. It was a dreamless sleep." He hated lying but didn't want Yugi to worry.  
  
Yugi returned the nod, "That's good. Now, Mokuba we need to figure out a plan on how to get your brother back."  
  
Mokuba sat up and hugged his knees to his chest, "I think I may have an idea." he started to explain his plan. (A/N: Ok, if I have him say it then it will ruin the future chapters so bear with me)  
  
Yami sat down next to Mokuba, "It's a well thought out plan, Mokuba." he sighed, "But it is also very dangerous."  
  
Mokuba got up from the bed and walked to the window, "I don't care. I'll do what ever it takes to get my brother back."  
  
Yami looked at Mokuba then at Yugi. His lights violet eyes were developing tears. In seconds Yugi was gone. He ran back to his room and cried into the pillow.  
  
Mokuba watched Yugi run out and grew confused, "Yami, what's the matter with Yugi?"  
  
Yami sighed deeply, "Mokuba, has Yugi ever told you why he lives with his grandfather?"  
  
Mokuba nodded, "Yeah, he said his parents were killed in a car accident and he was sent to live with his grandfather."  
  
Yami stood up, "He lied..."  
  
Mokuba looked over at the spirit, "What?"  
  
"He lied Mokuba. Yugi's parents were killed yes. But a car accident was not the cause. Mokuba, Yugi's parents-"  
  
Yugi appeared in the doorway, "I think I should explain it to Mokuba, Yami." he walked into the room. His tears had finally ceased, "Mokuba, when I was just a little younger than you, my parents found themselves in danger. They worked for a very large and very powerful company. Their job put their life on the line everyday. One day that line was cut. Because of a small agreement that went wrong, my parents were murdered." Yugi took a deep breath, "I know that doesn't make much sense, but that's what my grandpa told me. He wouldn't say anything else."  
  
Yami walked over and gathered Yugi into his arms, "You see Mokuba, we understand what you're going through."  
  
Mokuba snapped out of shocked trance, "I'm so sorry, Yugi."  
  
Yugi shook his head, "It's ok, Mokuba. Now let's get dressed and wake up the others."  
  
Karria: *rereads chapter* Ok, that's all Akkadia has written so... *knock on door* wonder who that could be? *answers door and returns with another telegraph*  
  
Mokuba: *bounces in* what does it say?  
  
Karria: I, stop, have, stop, writer's, stop, block, stop, signed, stop, Akkadia, stop...*sweatdrop* Ok, then, please review. My hikari should be back by next chapter.  
  
Mokuba: 3 reviews= chapter 10! *chibi eyes* pwease! 


	11. Chapter 10

Akkadia: *walks in covered in a blanket holding a box of tissues* Hi everyone! *blows her nose*  
  
Karria: *follows carrying a wastebasket* sorry it took so long for this chapter! My aibou was seriously sick, folks She still is.  
  
Akkadia: At least I'm writing the chapter. But I'm not doing the disclaimer...  
  
Yugi: *bounces in* I will, Akkadia, no own nada, zip, *shows the lawyers to the door* have a nice day!  
  
Karria: *sweatdrop* Uh, Yugi what was that all about?  
  
Yami: *appears from the millennium puzzle* He got into the pixy stix this morning  
  
Everyone: Oh brother! On with the fic!  
  
A/N: Ok, send me to the shadow realm. Go on, I can take it. I'm going crazy right now. My mind is turning into jello for this story. I have ideas but I don't know how to form the chapter. I wrote this chapter at approximately 1:14 A.M. so it may not make much sense. If it does then I really wasn't tired. If it doesn't then you know why. It's also going to be short too. Thanks to everyone for the reviews. I'm shooting for 80 but I don't plan on getting my hopes up. Ok, I've blabbed enough. Enjoy chapter 10!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Kaiba's eyes shot open at the sound of the door banging against the wall. He looked towards the door and could barely make out two figures. One he knew was Cycho. The other figure, he couldn't identify. But his voice was so familiar. Kaiba strained to hear what they were saying...  
  
"It's not the right time. I want to have a little more fun!" Cycho spoke.  
  
"You've had your fun, Cycho. It's my turn. I have plans for him, and his runt of a brother, Mokuba." the man answered.  
  
Cycho was silent for a moment, "Uh, small problem, Mokuba isn't here..."  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
Kaiba winced as the man's voice echoed off the warehouse walls.  
  
"You better get him back or well....I don't want to have to repeat myself."  
  
"Why do *I* have to get him? You want him so bad you do it (Not like that, get out of the gutter!)" Cycho challenged the man.  
  
"Fine I will. But wait, I don't have the slightest idea where to look. Let us ask our guest of honor if he knows where his brother is hiding."  
  
Kaiba could hear the two walking towards him and he snapped his eyes shut. When he wanted to fake an act he could. Kaiba let out a soft fake snore, hoping they would believe him. If they did then perhaps they would wait until he woke up. He was wrong. Kaiba's eyes shot open as he felt a jolt in his back. The pain was torture, but he refused to cry out. No, he wasn't about to give them the pleasure.  
  
"Wake up, Kaiba. It's time to play a little game! Each of us asks you a simple question. If you answer right, we'll raise your chances of living. If you answer wrong, well...I advise you to answer our questions with the right answer, ok?" the mystery man spoke, "Would you like to go first, Cycho?"  
  
Cycho smirked, "It would be my pleasure! Kaiba, where is your little brother?"  
  
Kaiba knew the answer. But no way in hell was he going to tell him, "I don't know."  
  
"Well that's too bad. Because if you did then I wouldn't have to do this..." Cycho kicked Kaiba in the stomach, "Your turn."  
  
The mystery man also smirked, "Why don't mind if I do. Tell me Kaiba, where can I find your brother?"  
  
If looks could kill, the mystery man would literally be six feet under, in a form of a decaying skeleton, "Are you deaf? I told him, I don't know. What makes you think my answer will be different?" Kaiba's tone was so cold, it shamed ice itself. (A/N: Brrr, pretty cold huh?)  
  
The mystery man sighed and glared right back. He rammed his boot into Kaiba's back then turned to Cycho, "Your turn."  
  
This torture went on for what seemed like forever. The question was always the same. Where was Mokuba? Each time, Kaiba answered with a simple, I don't know. So the torturing continued. Kaiba faintly groaned in pain. Every part of his body ached. Once the two had finally realized Kaiba wasn't going to give in, they each gave him a farewell kick in the stomach and the back before leaving the warehouse. Kaiba couldn't get the mystery man's voice out of his head. Where had he heard it before? Suddenly it struck him...  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Twelve year old Seto Kaiba stepped out from the play room. He was starting to become annoyed by the other orphans screaming and arguing over who was going to play with what. So he decided to challenge Mokuba to a game of chess, but he couldn't find him.  
  
"SETO!!!!" screamed Mokuba from the basketball court.  
  
Kaiba ran over to find his little brother struggling to break free from another orphan's grasp. It was Keito. Everyone in the orphanage knew how much Kaiba and Keito hated each other, "Let go of my brother, you filth."  
  
Keito turned to find himself face to face with Seto Kaiba, "Well well if it isn't the famous Seto Kaiba."  
  
"Didn't you hear me. I said let him go or you'll have to answer to me." Seto's normally soft blue eyes hardened like ice.  
  
"You got lucky you brat." Keito literally threw Mokuba to the ground causing the younger boy to cry out in pain. Keito ran off to find someone else to beat up.  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
Kaiba's eyes widened. The mystery man was Keito!  
  
Akkadia: not bad! *sneezes* man! My cold is at it's ending portion... Umm, I'm not sure if that ending is considered a cliffy or not. If it is, I'm sorry! If it isn't then woohoo!  
  
Karria: You have to forgive my aibou. Her computer was down for a few and she couldn't work on this chapter, right?  
  
Akkadia: Yeah, please don't hate me!  
  
Kaiba: Who's Keito?  
  
Akkadia: You'll find out in the next chapter. If I get the reviews... *hint hint*  
  
Mokuba: 3 reviews = chapter 11! *chibi eyes*  
  
Everyone: Awww! 


	12. Chapter 11

Akkadia: *peeks out from the side of the screen* Hello...  
  
Karria: *walks in* WAZZZUP!  
  
Yugi: *sees Akkadia and sweatdrops* What's wrong with her?  
  
Yami: she's afraid of what the reviewers will do to her if they see her.  
  
Yugi: Oh, then who'd doing the disclaimer?  
  
Yami: Why don't you?  
  
Yugi: I did it last chapter!  
  
Yami: good point, Karria, you do it.  
  
Karria: fine, my aibou who is currently scared to death of her reviewers as no ownership over any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters. She only owns the story idea, Cycho and Keito. Enjoy the fic!  
  
A/N: Ra, please forgive me. I had writers block so bad for this story I literally cried myself to sleep for thee days, cause I was so upset with myself. I couldn't think! I still have writers block but I think I may have something. It's going to be short that I can tell you but I also wanted to let you know I'm not giving up on this story! Enjoy the chapter!!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Kaiba reached around to his pocket and pulled a duel monster card. As he looked at it he chuckled. It was the same card, Mokuba had made for him; a blue eyes white dragon.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Seto Kaiba was looking at his duel monsters cards. He stopped on one particular card. It was dragon treasure. That reminded him how much he wanted a dragon card. Not just any dragon card either. The Blue Eyes White Dragon. Seto sighed deeply before placing his deck back together and getting ready for his daily lessons. He was just about to head down for breakfast when he realized that Mokuba was still asleep. Seto chuckled and walked over to his brother's room. He walked right in knowing Mokuba wouldn't care. Instead of seeing Mokuba asleep in bed like he expected, Seto found Mokuba wide awake drawing, "Hey Mokie, what's going on?"  
  
"Mokuba jumped up and turned around, "What? Oh, nothing, nothing at all." He was obviously trying to hide something.  
  
"Ok, if you say so." Just then there was a knock on the door. Seto looked at Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba cleared his throat, "Come in!"  
  
Hopson walked in, "Ah, good you're both here. I've been instructed to tell you that your Step-father will be unable to attend breakfast with you. He has departed on a very important business trip. Therefore, I am in charge."  
  
"Thank you, Hopson." the two boys answered in unison. They looked at each other and laughed. "Come on, Mokuba let's get down stairs to breakfast."  
  
The days went by and Gozuaboro returned from his business trip. He doubled Seto's lessons. One morning Seto was in an argument with his stepfather. Because of his back-talk, Seto lost the privilege to play and lost all his free time as well.  
  
Mokuba somehow knew something like this was going to happen so he made something that he knew would make is brother smile. It took quite a lot of work but, Mokuba managed to make something his brother dreamed of having. Just that morning Mokuba asked Seto why he loved the Blue Eyes White Dragon so much.  
  
This was his answer, "It's got power and it almost one of a kind. You see Mokie, that dragon is the key to a better life, for both of us."  
  
Mokuba had just finished making his secret gift for Seto. All he had to do now was give it to him. However, he was sent back to bed by the Kaiba Mansion Butler, Hopson. Mokuba had made a Blue Eyes White Dragon card and placed it in his brother's duel deck.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
Kaiba smiled and opened his duel locket. He placed the duel monster card made by his brother on the side opposite the picture of his brother and sighed deeply, "Please Mokuba, don't do anything stupid."  
  
*Meanwhile Back at the Motous*  
  
"Mokuba you have to eat. You can't rescue your brother on an empty stomach!" Yugi was trying to get Mokuba to eat something but the little guy claimed he wasn't hungry.  
  
"I already told you, Yugi. I'm not hungry!" Mokuba answered.  
  
Serenity sighed deeply, "At least drink some juice." she was eating a slice of toast, while her brother was on his third slice of French Toast. (Karria: Why am I not surprised? Joey: *chases her off with a wooden spoon*)  
  
"Oh, all right."  
  
Yami walked over to the fridge, "What kind, Mokuba?"  
  
Mokuba answered dully, "I don't care."  
  
Yami sighed but pulled out the orange juice. He poured a small glass and handed it to Mokuba.  
  
The younger Kaiba took a few sips and stood up, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm not wasting anymore time." he grabbed his jacket and walked to the front door.  
  
"Mokuba please wait for us." Yami said. He looked back and forth from Mokuba and Yugi and sighed deeply. No one except himself and Joey knew what was really going on.  
  
"Mokuba are you sure you remember where they're holding your brother prisoner?" Joey asked. Even though they were once arch rivals, Kaiba and Joey had become...well they weren't friends but they were no longer enemies either.  
  
"I'm positive, I'll never forget a place."  
  
"All right, then let's go!" Yugi said. His voice was a tad bit shaky.  
  
Yami sensed this and spoke to him via mind link  
  
//Yugi, are you all right?//  
  
/I'm fine, Yami!/  
  
//Come on Yugi, you know you cant lie to me. Especially through the mind link//  
  
/I'm just worried. I have a really, really bad feeling about this./  
  
//Well, you know if anything happens, I'll be here//  
  
/Thanks Yami,/  
  
Karria: *rereads chapter* well good news and bad news. atleast it's longer than five hundred words which was where she was going to stop. And it's not a cliffy either!  
  
Yami: Which is that the good news or the bad news.  
  
Karria: Oh brother. It's the good news.  
  
Yugi: What's the bad news?  
  
Karria: I just got my butt kicked in Need for Speed Hot Pursuit from Playstation 2!  
  
Gohan: (my little cuz's Yami) *laughing like a maniac!*  
  
Karria: Oh, boy: 3 reviews = chapter 12! 


	13. Chapter 12

Akkadia: *is shivering like crazy wraps herself up in blanket and sneezes*  
  
Karria: cold?  
  
Akkadia: *glares at her Yami, teeth chatter as she talks* Just to the disclaimer.  
  
Karria: fine, My aibou who is currently freezing her butt off has no ownership over any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters. She only owns the story idea, Cycho and Keito. On with the fic!  
  
A/N: Ok, I managed to get past my writer's block for my others stories. I'm hoping it's the same for this one. If it's not then I guess I'll have to think harder. Thanks to everyone for the reviews. I'll try to make this as long as I can! Enjoy chapter 12!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Kaiba's head shot up at the sound of the door slamming against the wall. The sound echoed throughout the room, "Now what do they want?" He muttered. It didn't take long for him to find out. Cycho and Keito were walking towards him. Both were holding an object.  
  
Keito nodded to Cycho, "Kaiba; we are ready to give you a chance to live."  
  
Kaiba's eyes hardened, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I bet you're wondering why I went through all this trouble to capture you."  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I am."  
  
"Well I'll explain it to you. As you know I was your Step-father's best friend. I was also the rightful heir of Kaiba Corp. But, you took that away from me." Cycho said.  
  
"I never took away anything from you. I earned the Presidency of Kaiba Corp and you know it." Kaiba hissed.  
  
"Well that doesn't matter to me anymore." Cycho started walking towards Kaiba, "I have found something more valuable. But, I am not capable of getting it, alone." He knelt down and looked straight into Kaiba's icy blue eyes, "That's where you come in, my friend."  
  
"What do you want from me?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"I'll I want is the password. The password to your entire live savings. Just one simple word, or words however long you have chosen to make it, is all it takes." Cycho answered.  
  
Kaiba didn't even hesitate. He spit right in Cycho's eye, "I suggest you change your plans you bastard. I'll never give you the password." His voice was dripping venom so poisonous it could shame a cobra.  
  
Cycho wiped his face and grunted, "I gave you your chance. But you won't be the one to suffer for your actions. No, instead I'll destroy the one who means more to you than life it self." He snatched Kaiba's duel locket and ripped it right off his neck.  
  
Kaiba felt a jolt of pain. Suddenly, he felt as if a thousand daggers were stabbing him. He turned around just in time to see Keito rip his locket to shreds. Kaiba suddenly fell into darkness.  
  
*10 minutes earlier*  
  
Mokuba was waking his way towards Domino Pier. As he ran he held his duel card locket tightly in his hand, 'Don't worry big brother. I'll save you from that mad man and we'll be back home watching TV soon.'  
  
"Mokuba, please wait for us!" Yugi called.  
  
Mokuba turned to see his other companions running to catch up with him, "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize I was running to fast."  
  
When they finally reached Mokuba, Yugi asked, "How did you learn to run so fast?" He panted, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Oh, I often had to jog to keep up with my brother. His strides are a lot large than mine are." Mokuba explained.  
  
"Mokuba are you sure you know where they're holding your brother?" Yami asked.  
  
Mokuba nodded, "I'm positive."  
  
"All right."  
  
The group continued to make their way towards Domino Pier. They stopped dead in their tracks when they heard a scream. They turned around to find Mokuba and Yugi on the ground...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akkadia: *turns to her readers/reviewers* what do you think? Good place to stop?  
  
Readers/Reviewers: *holding daggers*  
  
Akkadia: I was just kidding jeez!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yugi, no!" Yami was at Yugi's side in a flash, "What's wrong?"  
  
"It hurt's Yami!" Yugi cried out.  
  
Joey and Serenity immediately rushed Mokuba's side, "Mokuba are you all right?" Joey asked.  
  
"It hurts, it hurts so bad!" Mokuba's voice was already choked up with tears.  
  
At the same time, Yugi and Mokuba let out a blood curdling scream.  
  
Mokuba gasped for breath. It was over as soon as it began, "I'm all right now." he said. He looked over at Yugi who seemed to still be suffering.  
  
Yami held Yugi close to his chest, "Yugi, please be ok."  
  
Once he managed to find his voice, Yugi weakly spoke, "Yami go into my soul room."  
  
Yami didn't even hesitate. He disappeared into the millennium puzzle and ran towards Yugi's soul room door. He reached out and grabbed the door handle. He snatched his hand back again. The handle was scorching hot! The eye of horus appeared and Yami touched the handle again. This time, because of the protective barrier he'd but around himself, Yami managed to open the door. He walked into Yugi's soul room and gasped, "Oh, Ra!" The once bright and cheerful room was now dark and gloomy. The toys were all shattered to pieces. But that wasn't what caused Yami to nearly go into shock. Standing there in front of him were a man and a woman. The man was a tall rather muscular figure. He had black hair that was highlighted with golden streaks. Yet his bangs were the color of scarlet. His eyes were a mixture between Dark Violet and Blue. The woman; however, was tall and slender. She had short brown hair that just barely touched her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep violet. Yami finally managed to find his voice, "Who are you?" he asked.  
  
The woman gently smiled, "We are Yugi's mother and father."  
  
Akkadia: *is still shivering* Hope this is satisfactory for this chapter. If it's not I'm sorry.  
  
Karria: It's your own fault your cold you know.  
  
Yugi: Don't keep reminding her.  
  
Akkadia: thank you Yugi Chapter 13, Keito's identity will be revealed. That is if I get the reviews.3 reviews = Chapter 13! 


	14. AUTHOR NOTE PLEASE READ!

A/N: Ok, I am sooooooooooo sorry for not updating this. I've had finals and I haven't had a chance at a computer long enough to actually type up the next chapter! But finals are over and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by next Saturday at the way way way way (I think you get the picture) latest! Thanks a lot for your patience!  
  
Akkadia+Karria 


	15. Chapter 13

Akkadia: *bounces in on a pogo stick made of chocolate* Hi everyone! Wheeee!!  
  
Karria: *walks in with her hand on her forehead* The things I do for you. Just don't forget, I only gave that to you cause you got an rp. (responsibilty pass)  
  
Shayba: *walks in* Uh, Kadi, WHAT IN RA'S NAME IS THAT?!  
  
Akkadia: It's a pogo stick made of chocolate! *bounces around the room*  
  
Shayba+Yugi: Oh, I want one!  
  
Karria: Do the disclaimer and you two can have one.  
  
Shayba+Yugi: Ok, Akkadia doesn't own anything 'cept, keito, Cycho, Lily (yugi's mom) Jacob (Yugi's dad) and the story idea so don't sue!  
  
Karria: *creates two chocolate pogo sticks* Not a word of this to Yami, got it?  
  
Yugi: *bouncing* Don't worry, he's still dueling Bakura!  
  
Shayba: *bouncing*: I thought they started that duel last week!  
  
Yugi: Uh, they did...  
  
Karria: Oh, brother, on with the fic!  
  
A/N: Ok, please excuse my absence and my returning craziness. This is gonna be short, but I wanna thank everyone for your patience! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Can't promise a good one, but I'll try my best!  
  
(Warning: Ok, there is gonna be a bit more cussing in this chapter than normal so be warned. This won't occur very often but I'm in a sucky mood)  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Yami looked at the two strangers in front of him, "What did you say?"  
  
The woman gently smiled, "We are Yugi's parents. I'm Lily and this is my Husband Jacob."  
  
"Ok, now that we're through with the introductions, " His face went red, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY AIBOU'S SOUL ROOM?!"  
  
Neither Lilly, nor Jacob flinched, "We've been sent here to warn you."  
  
"Warn me, about what?"  
  
Lily suddenly burst into tears. Jacob gathered her into his arms, "Listen Yami, I hate telling you this, but the man that has captured Seto Kaiba, is the one who murdered us."  
  
Yami's mouth fell open in shock, "I can't believe this."  
  
"Please, Yami, don't let Yugi find out. He can never know." Lily said, her voice slightly choked up with sobs.  
  
"But, we have to rescue Kaiba. We promised Mokuba." Yami protested.  
  
"Yes, I know but, if Cycho finds Yugi he's going to kill him. He made a vow to us just before killed us."  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Jacob, are you sure this is the right location?" Lilly Mouto asked her husband. She looked out the car window to see an old abandon warehouse in the middle of nowhere.  
  
"It's the right address, Lilly. Come on, let's get this over with and get home." Jacob answered as he slowly got out of their black car. The couple slowly made their way towards the warehouse hand in hand. Their boss had requested for them to deliver some information to a very important client. They planned to deliver the information, go home, watch a movie with their son then go to bed. But their plans changed the minute the stepped foot in the warehouse.  
  
Lily opened her eyes and groaned. Her head was aching like there was no tomorrow, "Jacob?" She was answered with a weak groan. Lily slowly turned around to find her husband laying in a heap about two feet away from her, "Oh, my God, honey, are you all right?"  
  
"I've been a whole lot better but I'll live." Jacob answered holding his head in his hands.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that Mouto." A familiar voice spoke from the shadows.  
  
"You..."  
  
"Yes, me." Cycho stepped out of the shadows and cocked the hand gun he had just pulled out from behind his back.  
  
"Why the hell do you want to kill me?" Jacob asked venomously.  
  
"Don't you know? You took my fucking job!" Cycho spat right back but no where near as harsh. No he wasn't that talented, "And once I take care of you and the bitch you call a wife, I'm going after your dad and your piece of crap son!"  
  
At that point Lily had heard enough. She jumped up, "How dare you speak about my family that way you bastard!" Her eyes were red with anger and her hands were balled into fists.  
  
"Do the whole world a favor and shut the hell up!" Cycho raised the gun and pointed it directly at Lily.  
  
The next moments seemed to occur in slow motion. Cycho pulled the trigger, the bullet made it's way into Lily's chest, causing her to fall back onto the ground. The whole world seemed to stop when Cycho cocked the gun once again and aimed it at a now trembling Jacob. But Jacob wasn't trembling with fear. No he was trembling with anger, pure anger. He stood up and started walking towards his enemy, "If you kill me, I'll haunt you till the day you die." He was answered with the sound of a gunshot as he screamed in pain.  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK!~  
  
Yami was speechless. He looked up at the couple, "I didn't know."  
  
"Well, now you know why, Yugi never knew that much about our deaths, and he can't know either." Jacob said.  
  
"But what about..."  
  
"Keep going with your mission, just keep Yugi away from that bastard. If he sees Yugi he won't hesitate to fulfill his promise, trust me." Jacob walked over and placed his hand on Yami's shoulder, "Listen Yami. You saw how both Yugi and Mokuba cried out in pain right?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Kaiba is in grave danger right now. The lockets the Kaiba brother's wear is more than just a symbol of a bond between two brothers. If something happens to one Kaiba brother, the other one knows it and something has happened to Kaiba's locket. That is why Mokuba cried out." Jacob explained.  
  
"But what the hell does that have to do with Yugi?" Yami asked not fully understanding what he was being told.  
  
"Cycho is the one who had damaged the locket and for some reason the link between the Kaiba brothers and caught onto Yugi." Jacob answered.  
  
"I know it doesn't make much sense Yami, but please try to understand. I can't stand the thought of my baby in the way of a gun." Lily said.  
  
Yami nodded, "All right." He disappeared and reappeared in front of Yugi and the others, "Come on we've got work to do." he led the others to the warehouses and stopped. He turned around to face Mokuba, "Hey Mokuba how you feeling?"  
  
Mokuba looked up at him surprised, "I'm feeling better, why?"  
  
"I'm just checking." Yami quickly covered, "Kaiba you better be all right." he muttered under his breath.  
  
Mokuba suddenly stopped, "Wait, I take that back!" seconds later he was on his side clutching his stomach moaning in pain. After a few minutes he stopped. Mokuba carefully sat up, "I don't know what that was all about but it was scary."  
  
"I do, Mokuba, but I don't think I'm the right person to tell you it." Yami said looking at the raven crowned boy.  
  
"Does it have something to do with my brother?" Mokuba asked realizing he might be able to squeeze some information from Yami.  
  
"Actually it has everything to do with your brother, Mokuba but I can't tell you anymore than that." Yami answered with a tone that said, 'don't even think of digging deeper, cause you're not gonna get anywhere.'  
  
Mokuba looked down at his feet evidently disappointed but dropped the matter anyway, "Come on, we've gotta rescue my brother!" he touched his locket but drew his hand back with a cry of pain, "Ow!"  
  
Joey was the first one to stop, "What's wrong now?"  
  
"My locket, it burns!" Mokuba answered looking at his slightly pink hand.  
  
Yami heard this and turned around, "Don't touch your locket anymore Mokuba. Don't ask me why, just don't touch it."  
  
Mokuba didn't even protest. He nodded and led the group towards domino pier and to the right warehouse, "This is it."  
  
Yugi walked up to Mokuba, "You're sure, your brother's here?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure, but I should probably double check, hey Joey give me a boost!" Mokuba called over to the teenage blonde.  
  
Joey walked over and lifted Mokuba up so he would he able to look in one of the slightly dirty windows. Once Mokuba tapped his shoulder he crouched down again, "Well what did you see?"  
  
"My brother's in there with two men. One I know is Cycho and the other is a guy Seto and I have hated all our lives, Kieto..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akkadia: I'm gonna stop here ok?  
  
Readers/Reviewers: *holding machine guns smiling slyly*  
  
Akkadia: I was just kidding jeez!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Keito, who's Keito?" Yugi asked curiously.  
  
"Keito was a fellow orphan when Seto and I lived in the orphanage. He was always mean to me cause I was so small. He was known as the orphanage bully and he would always pick on me. But all that changed when Seto challenged him to a game of 'one draw' (played with a deck of regular playing cards not duel monster's cards) Keito thought the game was for babies but excepted the challenge. He took the first card and I could tell he had a good one cause his smile would have had to be surgically removed. That is until Seto drew a card. The two of them flipped their cards face up at the same time. Keito's smile vanished. He had drawn the Queen of Diamonds, whereas, my brother had drawn the Ace of Spades. Ever since then, he's been finding excuses to hurt my brother and I." Mokuba looked at the others and waited for their response.  
  
Akkadia: Ok now I'm gonna stop. I promised last chapter I'd tell you who Keito is and now you know!  
  
Karria: Yeah, but what the hell is he doing with Cycho?  
  
Akkadia: that's something you gotta find out later in the story! 3 reviews=chapter 14! (I think lol) 


	16. Chapter 14

Akkadia: *singing in Japanese*  
  
Yami: since when does she know Japanese?  
  
Karria: Since she watched Castle in the Sky. She won't stop sing the ending song and it's driving me nuts!  
  
Yugi: why don't you go into the other room and do the disclaimer?  
  
Karria; That's supposed to stop my insanity, how?  
  
Yugi: I don't know, I just don't wanna do the disclaimer and obviously the authoress is *points to Akkadia who is currently walking on the ceiling still singing* busy.  
  
Karria: Akkadia doesn't own anything Yu-Gi-Oh related. Lily, Jacob, Kieto, Cycho however are hers, so don't sue!  
  
Yugi: On with the fic!  
  
A/N: Ok, I recently saw the video Castle in the Sky (Laputa) and I loved it! Ok, off the subject I know, sorry. I hope this chapter will be satisfactory to everyone! It may be a little short. Writer's Block is back but I'm trying my best to fight it! Enjoy chapter 14 (I think) With all A/N's I've lost track lol!  
  
Chapter 14 (?)  
  
Yugi was the first of the group to find his voice, "I never knew it was like that." he looked the others and waited for their response.  
  
Joey looked at his sister and knew exactly what she was thinking. They weren't the only ones in Domino who had to go through a family crisis. Joey walked over to Mokuba, "Don't worry, we'll make sure those creeps get a taste of their own medicine!"  
  
Mokuba looked at his shoes and sighed deeply. He reached up to touch his locket but remembered what happened last time and immediately pulled away. Tears came to his eyes but he held them back. He suddenly remembered his ring. Being careful to avoid contact with his locket, Mokuba pulled out his ring from his eleventh birthday. As soon as the metal touched his skin he let out a cry of pain. It felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach. Mokuba recovered but received another blow, this time at his knee. He fell to the ground.  
  
"Mokuba!" The others ran to him but stopped, "Yami, what's happening to Mokuba?" Yugi asked before clutching his stomach in pain. He bit his lip and tried to ignore the pain but couldn't. An agonizing cry escaped from his lips and his chin started to tremble. He looked over at Mokuba to find him gripping something tightly in his fist, "Mokuba what ever you have in your hand, let go if it!"  
  
Yami looked at Mokuba as well and saw the object in the chain lost somewhere in the boy's clenched fist. He walked over and touched the ring. Seconds later he was thrown back by a powerful force. He had seen Kaiba being tortured and Mokuba and Yugi were feeling the blows of the impact, "Mokuba, you must let go of the ring."  
  
Mokuba managed to summon enough willpower to release the ring from his iron grasp. The pain stopped, "Yami, what was that?" He looked over at Yugi and choked back a gasp. He had experienced the same thing.  
  
Yami walked over to Yugi to check and see if he was all right, "I'm fine Yami. I've been through worse." He stood up and walked over to Joey and Serenity, "We'll explain later." he told the two knowing that's what they were about to ask.  
  
Yami walked over to Mokuba and helped him to his feet, "Mokuba, does your brother have a ring similar to your own?" he asked.  
  
Mokuba took the ring again but this time by the chain to avoid another episode like before. Just watching it dangle in front of him brought back memories of the day he got it, "Yes, and he's wearing it right now."  
  
Yami nodded, "I see." He studied the ring carefully and touched it once again only to receive another blow knocking him off his feet. He stood up, "Mokuba, the rings you and your brother possess connect the two of you. So when ever one of you is in danger the other can sense it, or at times even feel it yourself." he explained after finally figuring the connection out.  
  
Mokuba looked at his ring in astonishment, "Wait if Seto and I are connected through our rings, how come nothing like this has ever happened before?" If something had happened, he knew he would have remembered it.  
  
Yami sighed deeply, "I believe the duel lockets you two wear was originally the base of your connection, but I think something has happened to your brother's locket. Therefore your locket feels like fire at the touch. So, your connection started to form through your rings. When I touched your ring, I had a vision of Kaiba being kicked in the stomach."  
  
The whole thing started to make a little sense to Mokuba. But one thing that was still puzzling him was why Yugi cried out whenever he did, "If the connection is between me and Seto, why does it effect Yugi?"  
  
"Uh, well..." Yami for the first time, in a long time didn't know what to say. He had to keep Jacob and Lily's secret but...  
  
Yugi stepped up to Mokuba, "Because, my mother and father suffered the same torture and I feel I'm going through the same thing." he explained receiving a sigh of relief from Yami. Little did he know he as more than half right.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Kaiba opened his blue eyes to find the room surprisingly bare. Not a single bastard in sight. He reached up and touched his ring. His ears immediately were filled with cries of pain. He let go shocked. After a few seconds the crying ceased and he held his ring again. This time he heard the voice of Mokuba. But the words were being drowned out by cries. Kaiba lost control, "MOKUBA!!!"  
  
Mokuba's head shot up, "Seto!" he turned to the others, "I just heard Seto in my head!" he touched his ring, "Seto?"  
  
Kaiba looked at his ring in shock, "Mokuba?" was he going crazy? Could he actually communicate with his brother mentally?  
  
Mokuba concentrated as hard as he could, "Seto, are you ok?" he prayed silently for an answer.  
  
"I've been better. Where are you?" Kaiba answered back still not believing what he as doing. He'd seen a lot of weird things but this one took the cake.  
  
"We're outside of the shed, Seto. We've come to rescue you. I know Keito is there. I saw him. Seto, do you still have your locket?" Mokuba asked hoping what he thought the answer would be is wrong.  
  
Kaiba sighed, "No, those two slime balls ruined it. What about you? Don't tell me they took away your locket before I came and got you."  
  
"No, I still have mine. But whenever I touch it, it burns me. Seto, were they hurting you earlier?" Mokuba closed his eyes still feeling the blows but only faintly.  
  
Kaiba winced at the thought of the torture again, "How did you know that Mokuba?" What was really going on around here?  
  
Mokuba sighed deeply, "I can feel the pain you're going through, Seto. I can feel it whenever I hold my ring you gave me for my birthday. Yugi can too. I don't really know why, but whenever I felt pain he would feel it as well."  
  
Karria: Well that's all she wrote, literally!  
  
Yami: *Passing out ear plugs*. If we can't take the music out of the authoress, we'll take the authoress out of our heads!  
  
Yugi: According to Akkadia, she needs some help with the rest of the story. If anyone could help it would be greatly appreciated! Now give me some ear plugs! *puts ear plugs on*  
  
Karria: What Yugi said. 3 reviews = chapter 15? 


	17. Final Chapter

Akkadia: *Is in the other room practicing her clarinet music*  
  
Karria: *has removed the ear plugs* Ok, since my hikari is going to be going to Florida at the end of the month for band, she needs to practice. So I will be writing this chapter. But I'm not doing the disclaimer!  
  
Yugi: I will, if you take Akkadia and subtract ownership of Yu-Gi-Oh, what do you get?  
  
Yami: *dumb look* Uhh...  
  
Yugi: Akkadia without any ownership of Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Yami: Oh, I knew that.  
  
Karria: Right, on with the fic!  
  
A/N: Ok, I'm really sorry for the delay. I am going to be going to Florida March 31- April 7 for band and our music is extremely difficult. So, please bear with me with this chapter. I can't promise a good one but just know I've tried my best! This is the final chapter of this story!  
  
Notes: mind link /Yugi to Yami/ //Yami to Yugi// *Mokuba to Kaiba* **Kaiba to Mokuba**  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Yami looked at Mokuba carefully, "You can hear your brother's voice in your head?" What did this mean? Was his conclusion about the rings correct? He touched his puzzle and spoke mentally to Yugi...  
  
//Hikari, this is very unusual.//  
  
/Yeah, it's like Kaiba and Mokuba are like us/  
  
//Can you hear anything between the two of them?//  
  
/No, I only feel the pain/  
  
Mokuba opened his eyes and looked at Yami, "You were right. Our rings have somehow connected our minds. Seto knows we're here and is ready to help us out if we need it."  
  
After being silent for the past twenty minutes Joey spoke up, "Question, how the heck are we gonna get in that damn warehouse, anyway?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm wondering the same thing." Serenity said. She looked at the others and back to the warehouse.  
  
Yugi's eyes began searching the warehouse and he soon found what he was looking for, "That's how." he pointed to a small window on the roof of the warehouse. Without waiting for the others to answer, Yugi walked over and began to climb up a pile of boxes that were stacked against the warehouse. He finally reached the roof and crawled over to the window. Yugi looked down and saw Kaiba lying in the corner of the room, "Kaiba's in there and I can tell he's hurt badly. I'm going to jump down and unlock the door." After opening the window, Yugi disappeared into the warehouse. Seconds later there was clicking and Yugi opened the door, "Come on."  
  
Mokuba went in first running as fast as his legs could carry him and leaped into his brother's arms, "Seto!" He let the tears fall not caring that the others were there. He was just glad to be back in his brother's arms.  
  
Kaiba sat up and soon found himself in a tight embrace with his brother. Mokuba was putting pressure on some of his wounds but he ignored it. The feel of his brother in his arms seemed to wash away the pain, "Oh, Mokuba, I just prayed that you would be all right." He held his brother tightly while trying desperately to hold back tears.  
  
The others watched a little ways away smiling. Their smiles faded when they heard another voice, "Oh, this is precious. The Kaiba brother back together again. Anybody got a camera? This is definitely a Kodak Moment. Besides, a picture of this disgusting embrace will last a lot longer." Cycho stepped into the warehouse clapping his hands, "What do you think Keito?"  
  
Keito appeared seconds later with something clenched in his fist, "No, I think they would break the camera. Now on to business. Kaiba why don't you tell us the password to your files and you can go home with your brother?"  
  
Kaiba's eyes went icy once more, "Look, you bastard, there is nothing you can do that will make me tell you the password." if his voice was any colder it would shame the coldest day in Antarctica.  
  
Keito smirked, "Oh, is that so?" The next few events seemed to happen in slow motion. Keito ripped Mokuba from his brother's arms by his hair and held a knife under his throat.  
  
Cycho pulled out a gun and aimed it towards the others, "One step closer and I will blow your head off." He cocked the gun and placed his finger near the trigger, "Especially you, Yugi Motou!" he moved the gun towards the smallest of the group.  
  
Yami looked back and forth between Cycho and a now trembling Yugi. He didn't fulfill his promise to protect Yugi from Cycho, 'Lily, Jacob, please forgive me!' he thought to himself.  
  
Keito held the knife only a centimeter away from Mokuba's tender skin, "This is your last chance Kaiba. Either you tell us what the password is, or this floor is going to be stained with your bother's own blood."  
  
Kaiba bit his lip and looked into his brother's terrifying eyes. Never before had he seen so much fear in them. What was he going to do? He reached up to his ring and closed his eyes. A picture of a blue eyes white dragon flashed before him. But it wasn't the actual monster. No, it was the card Mokuba had made for him. He opened his eyes and pulled the card out of his back pocket. Kaiba looked up at the others and saw Yami and Yugi slowly nodding. Kaiba knew then what he had to do, **Mokuba, I'm going to summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon. But I can't do it unless you believe I can.**  
  
Mokuba opened his eyes and saw the card in his brother's hand, *I don't believe you can summon your Blue Eyes. I believe we can!* he weakly smiled, *We can do this, together!*  
  
Kaiba looked down at the card, "You have always been there for me. But now I ask you to be here for me and my brother. We are in need of your strength." Seconds after the last word was spoken, the entire warehouse was engulfed in a blue light. A loud roar echoed off the walls. The light died down and standing before Cycho and Keito was none other than the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon. But there was something different about it. There were two people sitting on it's back.  
  
Cycho's eyes widened in fear, "You!" he lost his grip on the gun and it landed on his foot, "Ow!" he began hopping up and down, "I thought you were dead!"  
  
The two strangers jumped down and landed in front of a trembling Cycho, "Well, Cycho how long as it been? Can't honestly say it's good to see you." Jacob said, "We'd like you to meet a good friend of ours. Meet Blue Eyes."  
  
Keito meanwhile had dropped his knife and was backed up into the corner. Without anyone seeing, he snuck out of the warehouse and took off down the road. Never again was he going to stay in Domino, never again. (A/N: sorry but I couldn't think of anything better, keep reading!)  
  
Mokuba ran to his brother's arms once more and clung tightly, "I'm not letting you go!" he turned his face to see what would happen next.  
  
Cycho was on his knees, "Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything, anything!" he had never been so scared in his entire life.  
  
Lily and Jacob looked at each other and nodded, "Kaiba, would you like to do the honors?" they turned to the embracing Kaiba brothers.  
  
Kaiba smirked, "It would be my pleasure. Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack Cycho with all your power. White Lightning!" Soon the warehouse was once again engulfed with a bright blue light. But the air was filled with screams instead of a roar. When the light died down, Cycho was nowhere in sight, "Finally that slime ball is out of our lives for good." He turned to Lily and Jacob, "Not to seem rude, but who the hell are you guys?"  
  
Jacob lightly chuckled, "We were expecting that. I am Jacob and this is my wife Lily. We are Yugi's parents." Somewhere behind them a small gasp was heard. They turned around to find Yugi running towards them. Seconds later the three of them were in a tight embrace.  
  
Lily held Yugi tightly, "Oh, my sweet Yugi. I missed you so much." she was crying but her tears never made it past the tips of her lower eye lashes. Yes, spirit's can cry (A/N: well at least in this story they can!).  
  
Yugi cried tears of joy, "Oh, Mom, dad. I thought I'd never get to say good bye!" he tightened his embrace on the two of them and sobbed loudly.  
  
Jacob held Yugi in one arm and used his free hand to stroke his son's spiky hair, "Well, now you will have a chance to say good bye, Yugi. But just remember, we will always be with you, no matter what." He looked at Yami, "Besides, you will always have your friends and Yami to help you."  
  
Yami walked over to the threesome embrace, "That's right, Yugi. I will always be here." Suddenly, Yami found himself in his own embrace with his hikari. Lily and Jacob took this advantage and slowly faded along with the Blue Eyes.  
  
Just before the Blue Eyes faded from sight, Kaiba got up and ran over, "Wait, please!" The dragon seemed to become more visible, "I just wanted to say how thankful I am for helping me and my brother." The dragon looked down at the young duelist and smiled. It roared lightly as if saying you're welcome and once again faded into the air.  
  
Mokuba ran over to his brother and took his hand, "Seto, let's go home. We need to get your doctor on the phone and I'm getting hungry!" he blushed when everyone laughed at him, "Well I am!"  
  
"Hold on a moment, Mokuba," Kaiba turned to face the others, "You know this isn't easy for me to say, but thank you. You helped me reunite with my brother and you saved my life. I no longer consider you my enemy. You are my friend." he held out his hand.  
  
"Likewise, Kaiba." Yami said as he placed his and into Kaiba's. The two shook hands and Yami felt a tug on his jacket. He looked down, "What?"  
  
Yugi blushed, "I'm getting hungry too."  
  
Suddenly, Joey's stomach growled loudly, "Will you guys stop talking about food? You're making ME hungry!" he took Serenity's hand, "Come on, sis, let's go home." The two Wheelers walked out of the warehouse and headed home.  
  
"I think it's time we went home to, Yugi." Yami said, "Yugi?" Yami looked down to find Yugi curled up in a ball on the floor. He was sound asleep. Yami looked over at Mokuba to find the younger Kaiba in the same position, "I guess all the excitement tuckered them out." he knelt down and gathered the sleeping form that was Yugi into, his arms, "See you Kaiba." he headed out of the warehouse and made his way to the game shope.  
  
Kaiba looked down to see Mokuba fast asleep. He shook his head and picked his brother up, "Come on Mokuba, let's go home." He headed out of the warehouse and was soon entering his mansion. Kaiba carried Mokuba up to his room and placed him in his bed. He pulled the covers up to his chin and left the room. He walked into his own room and changed from his outfit to a pair of sweatpants and a white T-shirt. Kaiba crawled under his covers and fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Karria: Ok, that's it! This story has officially ended!  
  
Yami: You have got to be kidding!  
  
Karria: I'm not, so lay off!  
  
Yugi: All right, that means I don't have to do anymore disclaimers!  
  
Karria: Uh, Yugi, this is the last chapter. Not the last Yu-Gi-Oh story...  
  
Yugi: Oh...  
  
Karria: Well since it's the last chapter reviews won't equal anything. But that doesn't mean my hikari won't appreciate them! *hint, hint* 


End file.
